


My Pink Startburst

by solosong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosong/pseuds/solosong
Summary: based off the song 'pink starburst' by myles parrish
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	My Pink Startburst

**Author's Note:**

> hi im writing this at 5am so it's not gonna be good at all im sorry

_'You the only one I want _  
I throw all the other ones away for you'__

"What's your favorite candy?" Louis asked Harry in during the silent moment they were having "um i'd have to say starburst" Harry responded after thinking for a minute 

__

"hm, what's your favorite color starburst?" Louis said after thinking "the pink ones, i'd throw all of the others away" harry replied easily "but why the others are good too" louis argued 

__'You the only one want'_ _

"yes the others are good but I only want the pink ones" Harry said after thinking about it. Louis took that answer and remained silent unable to think of anything else to say

__'You're my Pink Startburst / I don't want nobody else, you my person'_ _

"Hey Lou?" Harry asked quietly after a few minutes, "Yeah?" "You're my pink startburst" Harry replied putting the emphasis on my, after a second of silence Louis started laughing and said "Really? I guess that makes you my orange starburst" Louis replied trying not to laugh again. 

__

"I mean it, I don't want anyone else you're my favorite" Harry said seriously "That's very sweet of you Haz, for the record you're my favorite too" Louis said softly and if Harry tweeted something about pink startburst 10 minutes later no one had to know

__


End file.
